Quivering Quiz
by bluenettes
Summary: Peraturannya sederhana; selesaikan tiga pertanyaan sebelum kau 'basah'. Dan Asano jelas tidak ingin kalah.
1. KARMA's Case

_**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu**_ _© Matsui Yūsei_

 _ **Warnings**_ : humu. tidak jelas. lemon asem kecut. khusus dewasa. _pwp_. _plotless_.

 _You've been warned_ 〜 c:

— _; asano_ _ **gakushuu**_ x _akabane_ _ **karma**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Quivering Quiz**_

— _;_ _ **tujuan**_ dari metode pembelajaran ini adalah;  
mencari tahu siapa yang lebih _jenius_ sekaligus _perkasa_.

* * *

 _I. **Karma** 's Case_

"Apa perlu sampai diikat segala, Akabane?"

Protes dilayangkan Asano Gakushuu yang menggantungkan lengan pasrah pada _headboard_ dengan dasi melingkari dahi. Terikat dan buta, bagus sekali. Si setan bernama Akabane Karma di hadapannya tampak senang membuat rivalnya diam tak berkutik.

"Supaya kau tidak kemana-mana, Asano- _kun_ ," balas Karma santai. Tangannya menarik ujung kaki Asano paksa, meluruskan kaki yang tadi terlipat. "Nah. Buka sedikit."

"Apa—"

"Mengangkang sedikit, Asano- _kun_."

Asano tidak ingin menurut—namun ujung kedua kaki dibuka paksa. Benar-benar sadar dengan apa yang direncanakan makhluk berstatus _lover_ sekaligus _rival_ —entah status macam apa itu—yang kini sedang bersenang-senang, melepas sabuk serta memeloroti celana panjang sekolah milik si ketua OSIS. Asano menggeram—tidak ada yang lebih memalukan daripada ditelanjangi di kamarnya sendiri, mungkin?

Seringai setan terukir di wajah pucat selagi tangan mengusap-usap paha dalam yang mulai bergetar. "Bisa mulai sekarang, Asano- _kun_?"

"Persetan," Asano bersiap menggigit bibir. Rencana Karma terlalu mudah ditebak, sungguh, meski bukan berarti si korban tak akan terkejut.

Telungkup santai tepat di depan selangkangan lawan, Karma tampak berpikir. "He~ baiklah, pertanyaan pertama," jari-jari kurus bergerak menyentuh benda panjang yang terpampang— _alat pribadi_ Asano. "Berapa akar pangkat dua dari—mmmhh—tiga ribu dua puluh delapan?" Pertanyaan diiringin kuluman. Lidah menyapa ujung kepala benda yang bergerak menegak, jarinya tidak berhenti memainkan bola kecil di area yang sama.

"Ghh—" Asano mulai kesulitan menahan nafas. Pertanyaan mudah jika dijawab tanpa ada makhluk aneh yang memberinya _service_ di bagian selatan sana. "Sebentar, sebentar," niat ingin membayangkan angka-angka yang bisa dihitung dalam bayangan—tapi siapa yang tahan kalau perpanjangannya digigit erotis dengan niat menggoda?

"Mmff~ kau boleh _pass_ kalau tidak sanggup," lidah basah sang penggoda melingkari perimeter kejantanan Asano, mengulumnya kuat-kuat. Tanpa rasa jijik, tanpa malu, tanpa belas kasihan. Mengabaikan kaki yang mulai menggelinjang kegelian, Karma semakin kuat menghisap.

"T-tunggu—hh—" angka-angka bermunculan dalam bayangan. Sial, tiap satu kuluman diperkuat, bayangannya buyar. "AH! Kenapa kau tidak memberi angka yang—nnhh—sedikit—lebih mudah…"

"Ini terlalu mudah untuk standarmu~ A-sa-no- _kun~"_ tambah satu gelitik jahil di tonjolan kembar yang sempat terabaikan, ketika ujung bibirnya menyapa ujung yang berdiri tegak dengan sebuah kecupan lembut. "Kau ingat peraturannya, kan?"

Asano ingin meludah. Harus menjawab tiga pertanyaan sebelum kelaminnya berhasil mengeluarkan cairan, kan? Peraturan macam apa itu?

" _Pass!_ "

"Ah~ mengecewakan," Karma menarik wajahnya sejenak, menyeka bibir yang teramat basah dengan liurnya sendiri. Kali ini merangkak naik, menyejajarkan dua wajah rupawan idaman satu SMA Kunugigaoka—yang sayangnya saling memiliki. Bibir yang tergigit diraup dengan bibirnya, memberi ciuman dalam tanpa aba-aba.

"Pffhh—kenapa—" nafas semakin tidak teratur, Asano hanya bisa pasrah dan menendang udara. Langit-langit mulut diinvasi lidah lain, dengan gigitan kecil dari pasangan yang kelewat jahil.

"Pertanyaan kedua~" sengaja, sepasang kaki menggesek selangkangan dengan gerakan memelintir. "Dua partikel, massa m dan M, dihubungkan dengan batang tegar—oh, maksudku, secara literal—tak bermassa dengan panjang L—AH!"

Asano sedikit mengumbar seringai. Iseng, mengigit bibir yang tengah mengutarakan satu soal fisika.

"Aku sedang bicara, Asano!"

"Salahmu yang memberi soal yang harus dihitung sungguhan, idiot!"

"Kau kan jenius, aku tidak peduli kalau soal itu terlalu sulit," Karma balas menyeringai, memperkuat permainan kakinya di area selangkangan lawan, selagi tangan mulai menggerayangi dada yang mulai membidang. "Nah~ Sistem di meja licin membentuk sudut vertikal—"

"Nnh— _pass_!"

Seruan Asano menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Karma.

"Oi, kau serius tidak?" Karma mulai kesal dan menendangkan kaki keras-keras, menimbulkan jerit Asano yang mengaduh sejenak.

"Soalmu sangat tidak pengertian, Akabane, bagaimana cara menjawabnya? Dan jangan tendang benda milikku di ujung sana, sialan."

"Karena ini giliranku, semuanya terserah padaku," Karma merendahkan wajah, kali ini ingin membawa lidah menjamah area dada. "Mmf—kau sudah sangat tegang, Asano- _kun_ , kenapa tidak menyerah? Jangan sampai mengeluarkan _anu_ , lho."

Asano ingin meludah (lagi). Dari awal permainan ini sudah kacau. Siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan matematika dan fisika dengan badan _digrepe_ , hah?

"Pertanyaan ketiga," kaki Karma mendorong paha dalam membuka semakin lebar, kali ini jari-jari kaki menendang lubang sempit yang terasa berkedut. "Baiklah, aku akan beri yang mudah untuk ketua OSIS tercinta~ bagaimana dengan 1225 dikali 101?"

Uhuk—kalau Asano tidak sedang panas karena digoda, mungkin dia sudah menggoda balik si pemberi pertayanyaan. Terdengar seperti tanggal lahir, bukan? Karma hanya mengedikkan bahu karena itu angka pertama yang muncul di kepala. Otak jenius si ketua OSIS berpikir cepat, berusaha menyemangati diri—hei, itu hanya perkalian! Yah, walaupun bukan perkalian yang bisa dihitung dalam bayangan di situasi separah ini.

"Baiklah! Baiklah, ujungnya lima—ok, lalu ditambah—err, ujungnya ada tujuh ratus dua puluh lima— _AKABANE_!"

Buyar. Lagi-lagi angka-angka dalam pikiran buyar akibat satu gigitan tidak main-main di tonjolan sensitif di bagian dada. Asano benar-benar ingin membuang Karma ke luar jendela kalau bisa.

"Jangan! Nnnhh—ahh—aku harus berpikir—ghh, apa tadi? Ah ya, ratusannya sudah terpecahkan," sekilas Asano mengusap keringat di dahi dengan lengan atas yang masih terikat ke atas. "Baiklah—mhh—seratus, seratus dua puluh tiga ribu, tujuh ratus dua puluh lima!"

Karma sekilas merengut dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari sasaran. Menyebalkan, soal dadakannya ternyata tidak begitu sulit—dan gangguannya juga tidak terlalalu manjur.

"Apa? Kau terpana dengan kecerdasan dan ketahananku, Akabane?" Asano mendecih dan kakinya terangkat, mencari sosok Karma dan ingin sekali menendangnya jatuh dari kasur miliknya.

"Itu belum seberapa, aku hanya berbelas kasihan. Kembali ke soal pertama?" Karma mendengus dan kembali merubah posisi, kali ini mendudukkan diri tepat di poros tubuh pemuda di bawahnya.

"Ya, aku masih memikirkan akar-akar tadi," Asano tak mengacuhkan perubahan posisi yang dilakukan Karma.

Pinggang ke bawah sudah lenggang tanpa sehelaipun kain terpasang, dan Karma menyadari miliknya sendiri pun sedari tadi telah menegang. "Mm~ mungkin saatnya senjata terakhir. Aku mempersilakanmu masuk, A-sa-no- _kun_ ~"

 _Masuk_? Asano segera berontak dan berusaha menurunkan Karma yang dengan santai duduk di daerah pinggangnya. Baru ia akan bergerak untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya, miliknya yang telah ereksi diarahkan masuk untuk menghujam area sempit dengan kecepatan tinggi— _si Akabane itu sudah gila?!_

"Aaagh—!"

"Kenapa kau paksa masuk, Akaba—nnhh, keluarkan!"

Karma menggigit bibirnya sendiri, agaknya kali ini menyesal dengan metode yang dipilihnya. "Mnnh, terlanjur masuk, ahh—"

Asano menarik kakinya terlipat, menyokong Karma yang punggungnya terasa melengkung, menahan rasa yang menyerbu tiba-tiba. "Sialan, kenapa kau bisa begitu bodoh—ghh, jangan bergerak!"

"Aahnn—A-asano—" memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, Karma menunduk dan bertumpu pada pinggang Asano, menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kala ia nekat memasukkan benda tumpul tanpa pelumas ke lubang sesempit itu.

"Sebentar lagi, tenang, tenang," Asano ingin melepas ikatan dan menahan Karma agar tidak jatuh lemas, sesungguhnya. Meski dalam hati meratapi perilaku konyol si merah yang terlalu memaksa tiba-tiba.

Merasakan isi tubuhnya seakan teraduk dengan cara yang sangat aneh, Karma mencakarkan jari-jari ke kulit pinggang Asano yang mulai bergerak gelisah. Pun Karma tidak bisa berhenti menggerakkan pinggul, meski inginnya berhenti dan segera mengeluarkan kejantanan milik Asano dari dalam dirinya.

"Aahhn—" dan tidak ada rasa yang lebih aneh daripada bagian dalam Karma yang menjepit milik Asano seperti ini. Persetan dengan permainan mereka, Asano memilih mengalah pada hasrat. "Aku keluarkan—ya?"

Karma cepat mengangguk tanpa sempat berpikir, namun ketika ia sadar Asano tidak dapat melihatnya, ia meneriakkan, "Y-ya! C-cepat, keluarkan," dengan suara serak.

"Ahkk—baiklah, a-aku mau keluar—" Asano menahan diri yang ingin mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh—setidaknya biar bagian bawahnya saja yang bertindak memalukan. Lega, dan tambah satu perasaan aneh, ia berhasil mengeluarkan isi yang sempat ditahan—di dalam tubuh Karma. "…nhhh."

"S-sudah?" Karma baru akan membuka mata, dan ia cepat-cepat menarik diri menjauh, mengeluarkan milik Asano dari dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari bekas penyatuan mereka, lengket dan kotor. Lemas, ia menjatuhkan tubuh di sisi kasur yang kosong, bagian bawah sangat berantakan ditambah kemeja putih seragam dengan dua kancing terbawah masih menyatu. Terengah, nafasnya hampir sulit ditemukan. Meskipun bukan pertama kali, dirinya belum terbiasa. Menjadi pihak yang _dimasuki_ , sepertinya masih terlalu baru untuk dijalani.

"Akabane?" Asano memanggil, wajahnya terangkat dengan mata masih tertutup. "Akabane, kau baik-baik saja?"

"M-mm," Karma mengangguk, telentang dan rasanya ingin tidur.

"Hei? Buka ikatanku sekarang."

Ah, Karma baru ingat. Perlahan ia merangkak mendekat dan melepas tali yang mengikat tangan, serta menggigit simpul pada dasi yang menutup mata, sebelum akhirnya kembali telentang di atas kasur, kelelahan.

"Terjebak di permainanmu sendiri, eh?" Asano melirik dengan senyum sinis. "Menyedihkan… aku masih ingat desahanmu yang benar-benar menggoda—tch, jangan pukul aku! Apapun itu, kau sangat menyedihkan. Pada akhirnya, kau yang melenguh lebih keras."

Karma ikut melirik kesal. "Baiklah, lupakan yang tadi. Skormu satu dari tiga. Kau boleh bangga," Karma melempar lagi satu tatapan kesal sebelum berbalik memunggungi Asano.

"Oh," namun Asano malah mencolek punggung Karma dan mendekat, berbisik ke telinganya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang tadi enak?"

"…terserah kau," dan Karma menutup wajahnya dengan bantal terdekat.

Asano ingin tertawa. "Baiklah, ayo mandi, Akabane. Bagian bawahmu kotor sekali."

" _Ngaca_ sana," Karma akhinya kembali memutar posisi dan mendengus lagi, sebelum mengalungkan lengan di leher Asano dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lain itu, mengecupnya sebentar sebelum Asano menariknya lebih dalam. "Mhh—" dan hanya berlangsung sepuluh detik, tatkala Asano iseng meremas bokong di bawahnya yang mengakibatkan Karma menggigit bibir lawannya tanpa belas kasihan. "Tch! Yang kau dapat setelah melakukan pelecehan seksual, Tuan Asano."

Asano terkekeh meski bibirnya berdarah. Lucu mendengar kata _pelecehan seksual_ dari bibir kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kau mandi duluan sana. Berantakan," Karma melirik ke arah bawah, mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau juga, _ngaca_ ," Asano menyeringai sebelum sekali lagi mengecup bibir lawan bicara, dan bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

Ah, pikirannya mulai kemana-mana lagi. _Kapan gilirannya?_ Seingatnya, ia akan memberi perlakuan yang sama pada Karma lusa nanti. Tangannya mendorong pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya agak keras, mendudukkan diri di bawah pancuran air setelahnya. Ya, memberi tiga pertanyaan sekaligus bebas memberi godaan untuk mencegah sang lawan menjawabnya.

Volume air yang turun membasahi diperkuat, sementara orang di bawahnya memegang kepala, berpikir keras.

 _Apa_? Pertanyaan macam apa?

Haruskah dia memberi soal olimpiade internasional? Atau soal paling sulit yang bisa ia temukan? Oh, atau yang sederhana namun menjebak—?

 _Ah_. Kalian dengar itu?

Asano meredam tawanya sendiri dengan tangan. Sudah menemukan ide terbaik, sepertinya.

Uh, Akabane Karma lebih baik bersiap-siap untuk lusa.

 _ **(un)finished.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Ah, halo!

Datang-datang malah ngerusuh pake rate M. Ok, penikmat uke!Karma mana suaranya?! /ditabok

Maafkan fic nganu dan belum selesai ini. Chapter dua isinya permainan yang sama dengan posisi dibalik, Karma sebagai korban. Asano kalau balas dendam, jelas bakal bahaya. /ketawa setan/

Mungkin akan dilanjut dua atau tiga hari lagi. Ok, biar semangat, _kindly leave some review_?

 _See you in next chapter, perhaps? c:_


	2. ASANO's Case

_**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu**_ _© Matsui Yūsei_

 _ **Warnings**_ : humu. tidak jelas. lemon asem kecut. khusus dewasa. _pwp_. _plotless_.

 _You've been warned_ 〜 c:

— _; asano_ _ **gakushuu**_ x _akabane_ _ **karma**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Quivering Quiz**_

— _;_ _ **tujuan**_ dari metode pembelajaran ini adalah;  
mencari tahu siapa yang lebih _jenius_ sekaligus _perkasa_.

* * *

 _II._ _ **Asano**_ _'s Case_

Asano Gakushuu menendang pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Sebelah kaki masih menopang berat, gemetaran. Salahkan makhluk astral dari neraka yang seenaknya menyangkutkan diri di punggung yang mulai pegal.

" _Jeez_ —turun, Akabane!" Asano mulai menggeliat, berusaha menurunkan beban setara enam puluhan kilogram dari punggungnya. Kalau bukan karena Karma berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna di ulangan tadi dan Asano yang sedikit tidak teliti (lalu mendapat pengurangan poin nol koma lima), mereka tidak akan pulang ke rumah Karma dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Kubilang yang kalah harus memberi _piggyback ride_ sampai pulang, Asano- _kun_ ~"

"Ini sudah sampai di rumahmu."

"Sampai ke kasur," Karma tertawa jahil, mencolek wajah Asano yang berkerut kesal dengan ujung jari.

Masih dengan kaki gemetar, Asano mulai membawa diri menaiki tangga. _Pertanyaan hari ini_ , mengapa kamar kekasihnya itu harus berada di lantai dua? Tidak tahu Asano bisa patah pinggang kalau terpaksa menambah jarak tempuh sedikit lagi? Dan lagi, kenapa makhluk macam Karma tidak malu digendong di punggung Asano yang terkenal sebagai rivalnya dari gerbang sekolah? _Well_ , semakin lama, makhluk itu semakin konyol saja.

 _Kriet._

Tempat tidur yang biasa ditiduri Akabane Karma berdecit karena Asano seenaknya melempar tubuh kurus itu seakan melempar karung berisi pasir. Sembarangan.

"Ahh, enaknya~" dan Karma malah menggulingkan diri di atas kasur, sebelum meregangkan otot. "Aku pegal sekali, Asano- _kun_."

"—kata orang yang numpang di pundak orang lain dan sengaja memberatkan diri," Asano menampakkan wajah kelewat masam. "Kau harus tanggung jawab kalau pundakku patah."

"Aku tahu kau kuat, Asano- _kun_ ," lagi-lagi Karma memberi senyuman jahil. "Nah, sekarang kita tidur siang."

"Oi, oi," Asano melayangkan satu tepukan keras di kepala merah itu. "Kau lupa? Hari ini kita ada _ujian_?"

Karma memutar bola mata, bosan. "Tadi kan di kelas sudah ujian…?"

"Maksudku, ujian _kita_."

Dan Karma kini memasang wajah bodoh. "Ujian apa?"

"Ujian-sensual-yang-kau-karang-kemarin-lusa, Akabane Karma."

Mengabaikan wajah Karma yang jelas sekali pura-pura lupa, Asano tidak ingin membuang waktu. Ia ingin balas dendam. Tidak dengan cara yang kejam, tentu saja. Dengan cara yang… err, _nikmat_?

"Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan ujian sendiri, Asa—"

"Berhenti bergerak atau aku buang kau keluar jendela?" tangan Asano dengan cepat memindahkan dua tangan Karma ke belakang tubuhnya sendiri, mengikatnya dengan dasi si ketua OSIS yang baru di lepas. Tidak begitu kuat, namun cukup untuk menahan pergerakan tangan mantan preman itu. Dan dasi milik Karma sendiri bisa dimanfaatkan untuk menutup mata si pemilik, sama seperti keadaan sebelumnya.

" _Guh_ —kenapa pakai diikat segala, Asano—?"

"Itu pertanyaanku kemarin," Asano berdecak dan mendorong tubuh lawannya bersandar ke _headboard_.

Dan sebagai (orang yang mengaku-aku) pria sejati, Asano mengambil posisi di belakang—memangku Karma di pahanya dan menopang seluruh beratnya, kali ini tidak merasa keberatan. Kepala sejajar dengan kepala, leher sejajar dengan leher. Karma mulai memberontak karena tahu permainan ini akan menyerangnya balik, meski sekarang sudah tak mampu berkutik.

"Nah, kita mulai?" Asano setengah berbisik. Suaranya menggelitik kulit tengkuk yang kini bergidik.

Karma tak menjawab.

Dengan senang hati, tangan Asano merayapi perut dan turun ke selangkangan. Ia tidak berniat banyak bicara, mungkin biar tubuhnya saja yang berkata-kata? Mengelus bagian tengah celana seragam yang mulai membentuk gundukan, sengaja menggelitiknya.

"Yaampun, kau bahkan belum kusentuh sama sekali…" Asano berdecak, melirik wajah Karma yang mulai memerah lucu. "Sepertinya sudah kelihatan siapa yang akan menang, _na_ , Akabane?"

"Aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu, sayangnya," Karma menggeram, mulai bergerak tidak nyaman ketika benda miliknya disentuh dan dimainkan.

Lelah menyentuh dibatasi fabrik cukup tebal, Asano akhirnya menyentil resleting celana sebelum menariknya turun. Untungnya si preman Akabane itu tidak menggunakan ikat pinggang untuk celananya—kalau tidak, mungkin pergelangan tangannya sudah memar beradu dengan besi pengait. Lolos dari resleting yang menyatukan dua bagian, Asano menurunkan lapisan kedua, sebelum menggenggam kejantanan yang sedikit ereksi, menggosoknya pelan.

"C-cepat mulai pertanyaannya, bodoh," Karma ingin bergerak-gerak karena tidak nyaman, namun sadar itu malah akan memperparah suasana. Gesekan kulit Asano dengan miliknya—sial, kenapa harus disentuh seperti itu? Karma hanya bisa menggeram.

"Ah, ya, pertanyaan. Hn, pertanyaan pertama…" Asano mengangguk, menggerakkan tangannya mengelus milik Karma dari pangkal ke ujung, dengan hati-hati, dengan perlahan, selagi bibirnya menggigit daerah perpotongan leher. "Ini soal fisika, Akabane. Materi pemuaian panas."

Karma mendelik di balik dasinya, menyadari materi yang sepertinya perlu hitungan. Tidak mungkin dilakukan dengan mata terpejam dan tubuh _dipeloroti_ seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Sebuah benda panjangnya lima belas senti," _violet_ Asano melirik benda dalam lingkup gengamannya, sebelum beralih menuju bagian ujung, mencoba menekan kepalanya. "Suhu awal dua puluh celcius," menurut _remote_ pendingin ruangan tepat di atas nakas, "dan suhu akhir setelah _pemanasan_ , tiga puluh tiga celcius," kali ini mencoba menebak suhu tubuh Karma yang mulai kejang-kejang kegelian. "Setelah _pemanasan_ … berapa panjang akhir benda setelah mengalami pemuaian?"

Entah Karma yang semakin bodoh atau pertanyaan Asano memang tidak berbobot. Yang jelas, soal itu tidak biasa. "Ahnn—koefisien pemuaiannya?"

"Kita tidak butuh yang seperti itu, Karma," Asano semakin cepat mengocok benda dalam tangannya, mengakibatkan Karma sedikit melengkungkan punggung.

"A-aku tidak paham—nhh."

"Apa kau mau _pass_?" Asano menekan ujung kepala benda mainannya, merasakan cairan yang sedikit keluar dari sana.

"Belum," Karma menggigit bibir, mencoba menghitung. Ada yang janggal dengan soal itu. Apa? Lagipula bukankah wajar untuk soal yang dikarang dadakan, mempunyai angka yang buruk dan sedikit tidak biasa? Karma mencoba memutar otak selagi dirinya masih bisa menahan. Asano tidak mengocok miliknya terlalu cepat, dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu. "Baiklah, panjang awal lima bel— _anhh_!" Ya, dan masalahnya disini, setiap ia ingin berpikir, sesuatu di ujung sana membuat darahnya berdesir dan membuyarkan segalanya. "Ssh—hh, sebentar, Asano—hh… Kau yakin dengan angkanya?"

"Tentu, itu angka paling mudah untuk dihitung sekarang."

"Lima bel—AH!" Karma mendadak menghentakkan kaki, membuat Asano terpaksa menjauhkan tangannya dari Karma yang bergerak seperti kingkong mengamuk. "KAU! ASANO, KAU MEMBUAT SOAL DARI UKURAN PEN—"

"Ya, tepat sekali," Asano terkekeh kecil. "Kau lambat sekali menyadarinya, ya? Sepertinya kemampuan otakmu memang sudah menurun."

Karma berdecak marah. Tidak menyangka soal ini hanya seperti _zonk_ tanpa makna. Asano benar-benar telah mempermainkannya. Lima belas senti? Ha, milik Karma tidak sependek itu! Dan lagi, suhunya tidak akan sampai tiga puluh tiga celcius hanya karena sentuhan Asano—tidak, tidak.

"Dari awal kau memang tidak tahu jawabannya, kan?"

"Aku tahu," Asano menyeringai jahat. "Atau perlu aku periksa dengan penggaris? Panjang pen— _ehem_ —mu itu setelah ereksi, tidak akan sampai dua puluh sen—"

Karma menyikut dada Asano kasar dengan tangannya yang terikat di belakang, "Sialan. _Pass_ ," meski dia yakin, soal-soal lain akan sama tidak berbobotnya. Setidaknya ia berhasil menahan ejakulasi di soal pertama, 'kan?

"Kau tidak menarik, Akabane," Asano mengukir senyum sinis, meski Karma tak dapat melihatnya. Setelahnya pemuda itu mendorong punggung lawan mainnya dengan kasar, membalik posisi. Pinggang terangkat tinggi. Karma meneguk ludah, menyadari bagian belakang bawahnya yang terekspos di hadapan Asano. Yang mengubah posisi hanya diam ketika melakukan pekerjaanya, kali ini menurunkan celana yang dikenakan Karma dengan sempurna ke mata kaki. "Pertanyaan kedua, lanjut?"

Karma hanya mengangguk, meski sadar posisinya yang sangat _anu_ dengan bokong lebih tinggi dari kepala. Baiklah, ini memalukan. Dan Karma harus menurut—lagipula ini mungkin akan menjadi sedikit lebih nikmat, _ya kan_?

"Fisika lagi," Asano melebarkan jarak antar kaki pemuda merah yang membelakanginya semaksimal mungkin, melihat pemandangan yang pernah dianggapnya menjijikkan—namun berbeda bila pemilik pemandangan tersebut adalah Akabane Karma. "Jika diketahui sebuah celah memiliki diameter lima millimeter," Asano memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendekat, mendekatkan sebelah tangan ke objek incarannya yang sepertinya bergetar tidak nyaman, "dengan koefisien elastisitas _e_ dan akan dilewati sebuah benda," satu jari mengambil ancang-ancang penetrasi, "maka berapa diameter _maksimum_ yang dapat dicapai celah?"

Helaan napas panjang, "Soalmu tidak bisa lebih ngaco lagi, Asano- _kun_?" disusul desahan lemah ketika dirasa jari milik Asano menyapa dinding dalam rektumnya. "Nnhh, mana aku tahu. Sangat sempit? Atau lebar—ghh, ah… yang jelas cukup lebar… nghh—sampai bisa dimasuki tiga jari lalu disusul makhluk dari balik celanamu itu, kan?"

Asano terkekeh selagi jarinya tetap menjelajah. "Kau tidak bisa memberi angka pasti, Akabane?"

Karma mencengkeram fabrik sprei hingga benar-benar mengerut. "Tidak ada yang tahu pasti."

"Aku tahu. Kuanggap jawaban ini salah, kau boleh jawab nanti kalau masih bisa menahan ejakulasi."

Sialan. Karma semakin melengkungkan punggungnya, seharusnya mereka sudah beralih ke soal ketiga— _dan jenis godaan ketiga_. Karma baru akan protes ketika jari Asano tertarik keluar dari dalam dirinya dengan satu sentakan, membuat erangan lolos dari bibirnya—dan tidak sampai dua detik kemudian, ia sudah dalam posisi telentang, kali ini tambah sakit di area paha karena kakinya dilipat hingga lutut nyaris sejajar telinga.

"Kita lanjut ke pertanyaan ketiga, Akabane?" dan tahu-tahu Asano sudah tepat berada di hadapan wajahnya, kemudian meraup bibir yang membuka kaget dalam sebuah ciuman. Lehernya dirangkul erat, penyatuan bibir diperdalam. Lidah Asano sudah lihai menjilat bagian dalam bibir Karma—yang mau tak mau, harus diakui oleh sang korban, rasanya sama sekali tidak buruk. Sebelah tangan milik si penyerang lagi-lagi menekan alat penting, poros tubuh Karma, menekannya dengan gerakan tangan menggoda serta jemari yang telaten menggelitik sepasang bola.

"Cepat selesaikan—nghh, A-asano…" tanpa sadar, Karma malah mendorong tubuhnya semakin dekat dalam rangkulan rivalnya. Lengan Asano melingkari pinggangnya, semakin menipiskan jarak. Dan ciuman akhirnya diputus sepihak, pelakunya sibuk menjilati leher dan sekitarnya. Bibir Karma mulai megap-megap—dalam hati ingin berteriak, " _Cium aku lagi, Asano-_ kun!" dengan manjanya. Tapi, tidak.

Seiring dengan gigitan yang diberikan untuk memerahkan kulit pucat Karma, Asano mengeluarkan senjatanya yang ereksi sempurna, mengarahkannya ke daerah bawah, bagai pedang siap mengoyak korban. Baiklah, toh _pedang_ Asano memang akan segera merobek _perisai_ Karma. Seperti permainan sebelumnya, kering tanpa sedikitpun bantuan pelicin, Asano kembali menghunjam masuk.

"AHKKKK—"

Tanpa ampun, sementara bibirnya menjepit ujung kemerahan di dada Karma.

"Asano—tidak secepat itu, tolong—ngghh, sebentar, ghh…"

Terengah, Karma menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menahan sakit yang menyerang dari dua lokasi berbeda. Sialan… bahkan ia belum menerima pertanyaannya.

"Kau—soalnya bagaimana, Asano—nhh?"

"Oh… ya," Asano mendorong tubuhnya sendiri, semakin dekat, searah dengan percepatan benda yang sedang berusaha masuk ke celah mikro di bawah sana. "Sebuah wadah memiliki volume 1 sentimeter kubik."

 _Wadah macam apa…?_ Karma memutar mata, sekilas lelah dengan soal yang kebanyakan main-main. Namun dirinya terlalu lelah untuk protes. Alih-alih menolak, dirinya malah bergetar hebat karena sensasi sakit luar biasa yang menyerang.

"Wadah tersebut kosong dan akan diisi dengan cairan sampai penuh," Asano mencengkeram bahu Karma agar tidak gemetar, sebelum kembali mengigiti perpotongan leher lawan mainnya itu.

"Aku sudah mau mati rasanya—nghh… bisa—ghh—sedikit lebih cepat?"

"Lebih cepat _sodokan-_ nya?"

"Pertanyaannya, sialan!"

Asano tertawa sinis, semakin gencar membubuhkan tanda merah keunguan dari gigi-gigi tajamnya. Dan peluh mulai mengaliri pelipis Karma yang tadi sempat pucat terpapar pendingin ruangan. Digigitnya kemeja seragamnya sendiri yang tersingkap, menahan dorongan kuat dari dalam untuk mengeluarkan hasil dari hasrat yang tertahan.

Asano melanjutkan dengan suara bergetar, kali ini tampaknya menyerah dengan kenikmatan. "Jika terjadi pemuaian… berapa volume cairan yang tumpah dari wadah?"

 _Tidak ada koefisien pemuaian ataupun perubahan suhu!_ Karma menggeram, benar-benar bukan pertanyaan yang bisa diselesaikan. Dari awal Asano memang berniat mempermainkan _. Persetan._

Benda tegang di bawah perutnya sudah tidak mampu berlagak sok kuat.

"Ahnn—nhh… _Pass_."

Kata kunci diucapkan bersamaan dengan lenguhan panjang yang dikeluarkan Karma, melempar beratnya sendiri pada permukaan ranjang, kali ini sungguhan lemas. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Asano, entah dia ejakulasi atau tidak—Karma tidak peduli. Yang jelas _service_ menyesatkan yang diterima sudah cukup membuat Karma lelah.

"Sudah lega sekarang, Akabane?" dengan seringai jahat, Asano malah membebankan tubuhnya di atas si pemuda merah. Telungkup, ingin mengecup bibir namun yang ditargetkan malah memalingkan wajah berwarna pekat. "Ngomong-ngomong, jawaban dari pertanyaan ketiga adalah _sangat banyak_ , seperti yang kau lihat," Asano menahan tawa, melirik bagian bawah tubuh Karma yang _tergenang_.

"Sialan… aku memang main-main waktu itu," Karma berucap, menyeka bibir dengan kasar. "Tapi tidak seperti kau sekarang, tahu? _Setan_."

"Jangan marah seperti itu, Akabane."

"Tch."

Dan Karma diam-diam meratapi bagian pentingnya yang jelas-jelas lecet. Walaupun dari dulu sudah lecet, tetap saja—permainan kali ini adalah yang paling kasar.

"Sakit?"

"Menurutmu?" Karma berusaha menendang entitas itu menjauh, meski itu hanya membuatnya semakin nyeri di selangkangan.

"Alaminya, laki-laki tidak memproduksi _lubricant_ ," Asano mendengus. "Bahkan _lubricant_ buatan tidak akan begitu membantu. Jadi, lecet adalah resikomu sebagai seorang _bottom_ dalam hubungan homoseksual."

Karma ingin menampar mulut sok ilmiah yang tadi baru saja mengutarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Fisika aneh yang tidak dapat dijawabnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, baru ia akan kembali melempar sindiran, pinggangnya ditarik dalam sebuah pelukan erat. _Hell_ , si Asano itu bisa lembut juga ternyata?

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit balas dendam, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Karma tidak menjawab.

"1-0 untuk permainan kita, Akabane Karma."

Meski perkataanya kejam, tubuhnya malah sebaliknya. Sebelah tangan mengelus surai merah dengan lembut, menyeka keringat yang sempat membasahi dahi rivalnya.

Sungguh, Karma sebenarnya tidak terlalu masalah dengan kelecetan. Hanya saja, Asano hari ini kelewat menyebalkan.

"Ah, kau mau tahu jawaban soal nomor dua juga, Karma?" Asano bertanya, selagi menenggelamkan wajah di tengkuk pemuda yang membelakanginya. "Diameter maksimum celah? Jawabannya adalah sama dengan diameter— _itu_ —milikku. Kau pasti tahu berapa angka pastinya, kan?"

Karma semakin memerah, tidak ingin menjawab.

Persetan dengan Asano Gakushuu dan tiga pertanyaan (sok) erotisnya.

 _ **finished!**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Yap, kembali lagi dengan fic nista bagian dua. Akhirnya _complete_! Maafkan keterlambatan karena authornya lagi sibuk pindah ke kos dan baru mulai ngampus 8")))

Ahh, authornya masih kagok nulis rate M. Walaupun pikiran kemana-mana, yang ditulis tetep standar. Masih harus banyak belajar /muka ero/.

Makasih banyak yang udah review chapter satu, dan meminta saya update, akhirnya bisa selesai. Review akan dibalas setelah ini begitu sinyalnya mendukung. Maaf kalau mengecewakan, authornya masih masa perkembangan /iyain.

ありがとう, Karashuucchi otp, enaimer, Name AmaneKira, Misacchin, ochoa-desu, Xhakira, Ska, Yuki, Aiko Shimazaki!


End file.
